Field
The present disclosure relates to optical devices and, more particularly, to polarizing beam splitters for display devices.
Description of the Related Art
Polarizing beam splitters may be used in display systems to direct polarized light to light modulators and then to direct this light to a viewer. There is a continuing demand to reduce the sizes of display systems generally and, as a result, there is also a demand to reduce the sizes of the constituent parts of the display systems, including constituent parts utilizing polarizing beam splitters.